The Contractor shall collect samples of twenty (20) lichen species each of approximately 1-2 kg. (dry weight; weight dependent on abundance). The lichen species will be selected from the list provided in the RFP. The selection to be collected shall be finalized in consultation with the Project Officer following award of the Master Agreement Order (MAO) and prior to initiation of the collections.